fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaori Honeybell
|guild_mark_location = Right Waist|occupation = Mage|partner = 400 PLUS|base_of_operations = First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former)|status = Active|relatives = Kaori's Mother † Kaori's Father † Ultra (Guardian) † Kazumi Honeybell (Older Sister) Aki Honeybell (Older Brother) Katsuki Honeybell (Older Brother) †|magic = Blood Manipulation Crystal Manipulation Weapon Manipulation Element Four (former) Elemental Keys (former)|title3 = Characteristics|title6 = Professional Status|title7 = Personal Status|title8 = Magic}} Kaori Honeybell (カオリ・ハニーベル''Kaori Hanīberu'') is a mage of Fairy Tail (Guild). She is known by the alias The Red Samurai, considerably matching with her blood manipulation magic and her swordsmanship abilities. Appearance In the year of X784, she appears to be a short young woman who has the height of a petite size. Kaori has short honey brown hair with brown eyes that changes its color to red when using her blood manipulation magic. Her blue guild mark is located on her lower right part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Seven years later, Kaori had appeared to be a more mature-looking young woman who has a larger breast size and longer hair which appears to be the same color of honey brown and keeps it loose and wavy. Her face is soft in shape and has full lips. Kaori is seen covering the lower part of her face with a black bandit mask so that her identity wouldn't be revealed. It appears that Kaori had done past crimes that she soon regrets and kept her face hidden from the council. Personality When she was only fifteen years old, Kaori is seen to be cold and harsh person. She is able to keep herself calm even in battles - rarely seen panicking. At the age of 22, in X791, her personality had grown to be very crude, violent and arrogant, getting her mistaken to be a dark mage instead of a Fairy Tail mage. Despite her rude personality, Kaori still cares for the people who she treated as family. She is rather violent when it comes to battles and would often be heard chanting violent words (one word). Kaori doesn't really care about what people think of her, even if they think bad about her, she wouldn't care at all. Kaori is seen to be very intelligent and is bipolar at some point. She tends to try to be helpful but shows off afterwards and acts violent and cold towards her comrades. She is also very dramatic and sensitive. Kaori hates losing and will act arrogant towards anyone that would try and communicate with her. History A couple of years ago, on X776, she was taken by a Manipulation Magic user, Ultra and raised her along with her three other siblings. She wasn't the best person when she was young, she would cause a lot of trouble that would lead her guardian to be in so much trouble with the council. Mastering and learning Blood, Crystal '''and '''Weapon Manipulation, a part of her blood manipulation magic had caused her soul to get consumed by darkness, making her do crimes that she soon regretted. The death of her eldest brother, Katsuki, she had wanted to get revenge on a demon who was made by Zeref. After the death of Ultra, leaving her and her two remaining siblings, she had caught an unfilled emotional needs, hiding it with her cold and harsh personality. She had joined Fairy Tail at the age of 10, socializing with the other members of Fairy Tail. Growing older, she had grown distant to her other friends, changing her sweet personality into a cold one. Magic and Abilities Blood Manipulation (血の操作''Chi no Sōsa'') has the power to manipulate blood, whether it's from oneself, others or free-flowing. Kaori gains the ability to create and manipulate blood of oneself, others or from their surroundings, whether it be from blood-banks, hospitals, or battlefields. * Blood Consumption (血液消費''Ketsueki Shōhi''): Kaori has the ability to gain power from blood and bodily fluids usually by ingestion. She will be able to absorb the blood and/or bodily fluids of others for either sustenance, offensive, defensive, or regenerative purposes. * Blood Control: Kaori has the ability to control the flow of a person's blood and can make the blood to stop its flowing from the body. Crystal Manipulation (クリスタル操作''Kurisutaru Sōsa''): Kaori can create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials: homogenous solids formed by a repeating, three-dimensional pattern of atoms, ions, or molecules. * Crystal Manipulation Creation - Eagle's Wings: Kaori molds crystals into a shape of an eagle's wings and has the ability to fly and has temporary jump resistant. Weapon Manipulation